Till DEATH DO You Part? A Castle x Beckett Fanfic
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: Castle and Beckett are pledged to be wed. But will a murder case postpone the wedding? Or will they pledge. A one shot about Caslte and Beckett. Rated T for mild sexual content and some language.
1. Till Death Do You Part?

**Hey everyone, it's Mrs. Naara back with a one chapter fanfiction about Castle and Beckett. I may seem pathetic, I may seem just plain old sad, but in the end, I'm sure you'll love it. Just like you guys loved the 600+ other Castle X Beckett fanfics out there! Ok, enjoy! **

Till _Death_ Do You Part?

A Castle X Beckett Fanfiction

Kate Beckett stared at the gold ring on her finger. She never believed, the loner and total workaholic she was, that she could get hitched, and even more than that, she was more surprised at who she was going to be hitched TO. She twisted the ring on her finger to reveal the engraving. _To my Nikki Heat… _is what is read. She stared up from the ring to Rick Castle, her husband to be. He was chatting off the ear of Detective Kevin Ryan, showing off what looked to be a diamond ring. Kate couldn't help but get up and sneak into the precinct break room, just to get in earshot.

"I'm telling you Ryan, Kate is worth the ring,"

"Dude, I can't believe you actually proposed to her," Kate continued to listen in. Javier Esposito walked up and stared at the ring that Castle had been showing to Ryan.

"Dude, that is one big rock," he said. Castle snapped the box shut and stuffed it in his pocket. "How much did you spend on that thing?" Esposito said.

"I'd say a lot, but I can tell you guys, I spent 25 grand," Castle said.

"25 GRAND!?" Ryan and Esposito said at the same time. Beckett nearly spilled her coffee, but managed to catch her cup. Then she hid behind the wall when Castle, Ryan, and Esposito all turned towards her.

"Lanie!" Beckett cried showing up in the doorway to the forensics lab. Lanie looked up, not surprised to see Beckett. She looked back down at the papers she was filling out for the DA.

"Beckett? Why are you here?"

"Castle spent twenty-five grand on a wedding ring!" Beckett said, not answering Lanie's question. Lanie looked up, obviously interested in what her friend had to say.

"A wedding ring? For whom may I ask?" Beckett didn't answer Lanie's question. She only reached out her hand, and showed Lanie the engraving on her engagement ring.

"For YOU?" Lanie screeched. She began to faint, and Beckett ran around and caught her. Lanie came to her senses and sat down on the chair next to the door. "Any other surprises for me?" she asked. "Are you pregnant or something?"

"What? NO?" Beckett defended. Lanie gave Beckett a glare. "Lanie, I'm not knocked up dammit!"

"Ok good," Lanie said. "So how'd it happen? I want details!" Lanie said, changing the subject. Beckett sat down on the chair next to her best friend; she held her hand out in front of her, admiring the ring once more.

"You really want to know?" Beckett asked. Lanie nodded quickly

"Girl, I want to know more than you can imagine, you held out on me for five months!" Lanie said. An awkward silence fell over the two friends.

"Ok! Fine!" Beckett said. "I'll tell you," "He proposed to me at a Mets game," Lanie cocked her eyebrow, showing that she wanted more details than Kate was willing to give. "We were there with Martha and Alexis; they were facing the Phillies, and it was last game of the season,"

**YAY FLASHBACK TIME! **

"Hey Kate," Castle said, setting down his cup of Dr. Pepper. Beckett turned, only because the Phillies had just caught a fly ball. "I'm going to the gift shop with Alexis, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Beckett said, turning back to the game. Castle shrugged his shoulders and began to get up, only to have Alexis push him back down again.

"It's ok dad, Gram can go with me," she said. "Besides, I believe the message board time is after the 5th inning," Castle, realizing what his daughter was talking about, stayed there without an argument. Then Martha and Alexis left the stands, leaving Castle and Beckett alone.

Castle reached out and locked his fingers with Beckett's, causing her to turn once more.

"Castle? What are you doing?" she asked. "I thought we don't do the PDA thing, reputation?" Castle refused to let go.

"I can't hold my girlfriend's hand?" he asked, his tone playful. Beckett gave Castle a glare, and then she let him hold her hand. Castle began fishing around for something in his pocket as the message board began displaying birthday wishes.

"Castle? What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Just watch the screen," Castle said nervously, getting a hold on what he was looking for.

"Ok, I don't see a point though," Kate said. Suddenly, two names she recognized showed up on the screen. And one of them was hers. Tears ran down her cheeks. The first time she had cried since her mother's death, but these tears were out of joy. Those words… _Kate, will you marry me? Love Castle_, it was all a lot to take in. She turned towards Rick, who had out the blue velvet box.

"Don't worry," he said. "I asked your dad," Beckett laughed quietly through her tears as he took the ring out and put it on her finger.

"Rick… I don't know what to say," Kate said, admiring the ring.

"How about yes?" Castle asked. Kate threw her arms around him, and kissed him, with passion.

"Ok then, yes, I'll marry you Castle," Beckett said, not removing her arms from his neck. Then, Castle leaned forward and returned the kiss.

**Awww… flashback is over… **

"I'm sure that was how you wanted to be proposed to," Lanie said.

"Well, no. But I thought it was sweet," Beckett defended. Lanie got up.

"I'll bet you did," she said. "But you do realize that if you go through with this, you will be hitched to Castle for the rest of your life,"

"Lanie, the man bought me a 25,000 dollar ring, nothing you say can change my mind," Beckett replied, getting ready to head out the door. "By the way… do you want to be my maid-of-honor?"

"Girl I thought you'd never ask," Lanie said.

Beckett walked into the precinct break room, Castle was there waiting with a cup of coffee.

"Welcome back," he said, handing her the cup. Beckett took a huge sip. Castle raised his eyebrow. "Long day?" he asked, pulling his arm around her waist.

"You have no idea," Beckett sighed. Castle pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Ok," Castle began, pulling something from his pocket. "Since our wedding is only two days away and all, I want to show you something,"

"Castle," Beckett said. Rick pulled the box from his pocket and opened it. There lay two silver rings, one with a diamond in it, and one was plain silver, a little bigger.

"These are our wedding rings," he said. Kate fingered the one that would soon belong to her.

"Oh, they are beautiful," she sighed, and then she stared up into Castle's eyes.

"Do you want to come back to my place for dinner?" Castle asked. "It's Chinese tonight."

"Sure, why not," Beckett said. Castle looked down at his watch.

"Alexis said she'd pick it up after her thing at school, what would you like?" Castle asked, taking out his phone.

"Um, where is it coming from?"

"Hey Alexis, are you at the restaurant? Do you mind adding something? Ok, just a sec," Castle put his hand over the receiver. "It's coming from Chou Fun, what do you want?"

"Just whatever you're having," Beckett said. Castle nodded.

"A double of what I told you, yes, the beef with tomatoes on rice, yes, ok, love you too, bye Alexis," Castle put his phone in his pocket. "We are all set," he said, holding out his arm to Beckett. "Shall we go?" Beckett took his arm without hesitation, and they walked towards the elevator.

"DAD! GRAM! I'M HOME!" Alexis called out.

"In the living room Alexis," Castle called back. Alexis walked into the living room, finding Beckett in the middle of a guitar solo. Castle tapped her shoulder and she pushed pause as she turned around.

"Hi, Alexis," Beckett said, pushing a strand of loose hair from her face.

"Hi Detective," Alexis said, walking up to her father. "Dad, what is she doing here?"

"I invited her over for dinner," Castle whispered back.

"Well, now I know what the extra order was for," Alexis said. "No use letting it get cold, let's eat,"

Alexis began unpacking the bags and setting out Chinese containers. For a while, everyone ate in silence.

"So? Guitar Hero huh?" Alexis said attempting to make conversation.

"We were just waiting for you," Castle defended, setting down his chopsticks. Just then, Alexis's phone went off.

"Oh, it's Owen, I need to take this," she said answering the phone and heading up the stairs, leaving Castle and Beckett alone again.

"Well, um, thanks for dinner, I really need to get going," Beckett said grabbing her purse off the table. Castle grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay a little longer?" he begged. Beckett tugged and pulled, but she could not pull herself from his firm grasp.

"Castle! Let me go! You know why I can't stay!" she said. Castle pulled her in and kissed her.

"Please?" he asked once more. His eyes shined with sincerity.

"Ok, fine," she sighed, letting him drag her over to the couch. Castle sat her down and opened a cabinet. "What are you doing Castle?" Beckett asked.

"Ok, the Notebook? Or Grease?" he asked. Beckett laughed.

"Grease, definetly," Castle nodded and put it in the DVD player. Then he pushed play and sat down next to Beckett. She fell back into his lap and in return he began stroking her short hair. They stared into each other's eyes (they tend to do that a lot don't they?). Kate sat up and leaned onto Castle's shoulder. Castle rested his arm on her shoulders. Then he leaned over and kissed her, gently, but passionately, enough to get Kate to return the kiss. Soon, Kate was on top of Rick, his hands were in her hair. Beckett finally realized what she was doing and broke off, getting onto her knees and brushing her hair away, turning away as Castle got up, looking confused.

"Kate what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go too far," she said. Castle raised his eyebrows.

"But, we're engaged, I don't see why not…" Castle said.

"Look, Castle, I want to as much as you do, but I want to wait, until we are married, please?" she said, her voice was tense.

"Yeah, whatever you want," Castle said. Kate got up and grabbed her purse again.

"Hey, where are you going?" Castle asked.

"Home," Beckett said. "I just need some sleep, that's all," she said.

"Ok, good night," Castle said. The door slammed shut and Castle leaned his head back on the couch. "God… I just blew that…" he sighed.

Beckett slammed her apartment door. She slid down onto the floor and pulled out her phone.

"Lanie, I need you to come over…" she said. "It's about Castle," a knock on the door made her stand up and she opened it to find Lanie.

"I got here as fast as I could," she said, panting. "What happened?" she asked.

"Lanie, I can tell you this as a best friend right?"

"Of course,"

"I held off sleeping with him,"

"You didn't!"

"I told him we should wait,"

"Why? You have always told me…"

"I know, but now I'm having thoughts about HIM having second thoughts, I don't need that kind of guilt!"

"Girl, the man loves you, did he argue?"

"No, he was ok with it,"

"See?" just don't worry! Everything will be fine, ok?" Lanie said.

"Ok," Beckett said. "Lanie?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I do it?"

"Wedding night girlfriend," she said. "I gotta get home, good night," she said.

"Good night…" Beckett sighed closing the door behind Lanie.

Kate came in late the next morning, only a few people were there, Castle, Ryan, Esposito, no where to be found. Roy walked past Beckett's desk.

"Sir? Have you seen Castle?"

"He went down with Ryan; we have a case for you,"

"Sir, the day before the wedding?"

"I'm sure everything will be ok," Roy said.

"Alright, where is the crime scene?"

"Central Park, east side," Roy said.

"Thank you sir," Beckett said.

"No problem," he said quietly, watching as Beckett ran off.

"What do we have here?" Beckett called out. Everyone turned.

"Good morning Beckett," Castle said.

"Your guess is as good as mine, looks like a robbery,"

"The vic had no ID, no wallet, not even a name on her sweater," Ryan said.

"Not uncommon, anything else?"

"Two gunshot wounds in her back, 32 caliber, and the guy shot more than that though, she was obviously running from him, abrasions on her shoulders and wrists suggest assault." Lanie said. Beckett bent down by the body.

"We found 3 other bullet shells over by the slide. And one through it," Esposito said.

"Time of death?"

"I'd say anywhere between 3 and 4 this morning," Lanie said.

"Good work guys," Beckett said.

"I'm going to take the body back to the morgue,"

"Thanks Lanie," Beckett said. The body was bagged up and pulled away. Castle began to follow, but turned to find Beckett still standing where the body once was.

"Hey," he said. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Castle are you mad about last night?" Beckett asked.

"No, of course not, if you wanna wait, we can wait," he said kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said. "But if you ever want to talk, then don't hesitate, ok?"

"Alright," Beckett said.

"Come on, we need to head back," Castle said.

"Alright," Becket said.

"Hey Beckett, what are you doing?" Ryan asked, leaning over Beckett's chair.

"Checking prints in the system, maybe our vic was a prostitute or something,"

"Anything?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing yet," Beckett said. Ryan began to walk away. "Wait, we have a match!" Castle and Esposito came rushing over.

"Well?"

"Her name is Monica Swift, um, 32, she's been arrested for drug distribution, and 2 B and E's, got bailed recently by her husband and stepson, Josh and Skye," Beckett said. "Alright, Castle and I will go confront them."

"The sooner we go, the sooner we solve the case," Castle said, throwing Beckett her coat.

"Guys, while we are gone, I need you to find out everything about Monica,"

"Rodger," Esposito said.

"Are you ok?" Castle asked as Beckett waited at the red light.

"I'm just fine, I think you know why, you've been with me for these things,"

"Right… breaking the news to the families,"

"Exactly," Beckett said. "These poor people, they'll never again see their loved ones, and it isn't fair knowing the person who killed them is still out there, even after we catch them,"

"Beckett…" Castle said. "Kate, look, this is what you do, you have a gift for this, and breaking the news is only part of the job."

"Castle, you are too serious, who is coming, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, but the deep-fried Twinkie is in town,"

"Your ex-wife?"

"Yes, she has no idea I'm engaged, and as far as I know, she's already broken Alexis out of school again." Just then, Castle's phone began to ring. _DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, _was the tone heard. Castle picked it up out of his pocket. "Speak of the devil," he said, pushing the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Mom is driving me CRAZY where are you?" _Alexis said.

"With Beckett,"

"_She is coming to the precinct looking for YOU in like, 20 minutes, when will you be back?_"

"Not for an hour at LEAST, stall her, do whatever you can, but whatever you do, don't tell her I'm marrying Beckett," Kate shot him a glare. "I want to tell her myself," Castle said, relieving himself of his fiancé's glare. The car jerked to a stop. "I gotta go," Castle said, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Beckett asked, undoing her seatbelt.

"Alexis will stall her, but I can't guarantee more than 45 minutes," he said.

"Ok, we'll make this quick," Beckett said getting out of the car.

Kate knocked on the door of the small town house, badge in hand. The door creaked open, revealing a tall skinny man.

"Good morning sir, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, this is Richard Castle, are you Josh Swift?"

"I am, is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid that we found your wife, Monica, in Central Park this morning," Beckett said.

"Is she alright?"

"She's been murdered Mr. Swift."

"Oh my god," he said, "What happened?"

"She was shot twice, in the back,"

"Oh no," Josh said. Beckett cocked her eyebrow. "What kind of gun was it?"

"A 32," Castle confirmed.

"Come in, please," Josh said, opening the door wider to let them in. "Take a seat, I'll be right back." Beckett sat down on the large leather couch; Castle took a seat next to her. Josh came back five minutes later.

"I own a 32, for security purposes, it went missing about a week ago," Josh said.

"That suggests pre-meditation," Castle said. Josh sat down in one of the matching leather chairs and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe she's really gone…" he sighed.

"Mr. Swift, I know this is hard and all, but we have the body back at the morgue, we will do everything in our power to catch the guy who shot your wife, but before we continue our investigation, we need you to confirm that the body we have belongs to Monica," Beckett said.

"Yes, of course detective," Josh said getting up. A tall boy, about 10 years of age, came into the room.

"Where you going dad?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Detective, this is my son, Skye," Josh said.

"Dad, why is a detective here? What happened?"

"It's mom," Josh said.

"Is this Monica's step-son?"

"No, this is her real son. I'm his step-father. She was married before she got arrested 4 years ago. I was his babysitter when she was in jail, that's how we met. Skye's father died in one of Monica's B and E's, the owner of the house shot him."

"I see," Beckett said. She looked down and saw Skye rubbing his eyes. "Skye?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I'll never see her again," he said, his voice was scratchy; he was obviously trying to hold back tears. "My mom, I don't care that she's been in jail, I don't care that she left me with Josh. But my mom meant more to me than anything, and now she's dead…" Beckett looked away for a second, and then she pulled a necklace from under her shirt and held the silver ring in front of Skye.

"I know how you feel, I lost my mother too. And for the longest time, I believed what you do now, but I promise, I'll find the person who killed her, so you can have the legal justice you deserve," she said. "If you want to know something, it was actually that guy, sitting on your couch, who found the person who killed my mother. For the longest time, I was mad, and now he is my best friend."

"Him?" Skye asked, looking over at Castle.

"Yes, him," Beckett said, getting up. "Are we ready to go?" she asked. Josh nodded.

"May I see her too?" Skye asked.

"Of course," Beckett said.

"You are really good with kids," Castle said. Beckett turned her head.

"It's part of the job Castle," she replied. "Do you want me to drop you at the precinct?" Castle cocked a brow. "Deep-fried Twinkie?" Kate said.

"No, the longer I avoid her the better," Castle said.

"Why did you marry her anyways?"

"It was love back then…" Castle began. "Wait… haven't we gone over this?" he asked. Beckett laughed.

"I guess we have," she said.

"I told you. Hey, there's your turn." Beckett pulled the car to a stop and parked. Josh and Skye got out of their car in the space three over from Beckett and Castle.

As soon as they were inside the building, it was like a whole new place. Medical examiners running from room to room, bodies rolling throughout the hallways, it had always scared Castle, but he was slowly getting used to that dead body smell. Beckett opened the door where Lanie was waiting for them; a cloth draped over whom they HOPED was really Monica. Lanie uncovered the head, and the moment she did, Skye grabbed his stepfather in a hug, and began to bawl, hard.

"That's her," Josh said, his voice sounded like Skye's had only 15 minutes earlier. Beckett nodded to Lanie, who covered the body back up.

"She's really gone…" Skye moaned as Beckett handed him a glass of water. Castle was outside the room, keeping an eye out for Meredith.

"Look, detective, everyone loved Monica; she had really great friends, why would someone kill her?" Josh asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out Mr. Swift, now, did Monica have any enemies,"

"Yeah, her old boss, when Monica got sober, she quit her job,"

"What's her name?" Beckett asked.

"Ruby… Ruby Anderson."

"Ruby Anderson is one of the most well known drug dealers in New York! Why would she go after JUST Monica?" Castle asked.

"I don't know, but uniforms are bringing her in now," Beckett replied. "Hey, where's Meredith? Wasn't she supposed to…?"

"RICHARD!" a high pitched voice called out happily. Both Castle and Beckett looked up to find none other than the deep-fried Twinkie in the flesh. Castle set his hand on Beckett's and stared into her eyes.

"Listen, play along with what I say here, and I'll buy you ANYTHING to eat tonight." Beckett cocked her eyebrow.

"ANYTHING?" she asked. Rick nodded quickly.

"Yes, anything," he muttered. Beckett gave him a nod as Meredith approached the desk.

"Meredith, good to see you again," Castle said with a short eye roll and a groan.

"Is this a bad time? I don't mean to intrude or anything," she said grabbing the rolling chair from Ryan's desk.

"No, no, you aren't intruding," Beckett said. "We were just discussing a case, among OTHER things." Meredith cocked an eyebrow.

"Other things?" she asked putting emphasis on "other".

"Yeah, you know, old cases, dinner, wedding plans, that kind of stuff," Castle said.

"Wedding plans?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah, I was just telling Beckett that the wedding dress came in last night."

"Who is she?" Meredith cried.

"Meredith, you sound jealous!" Castle said in a sarcastic tone.

"Jealous? No, no, I just was wondering who the lucky girl is," she said. Beckett stared at Castle nervously.

"Her name is Kate," he said quickly.

"Kate? Kate WHO?"

"Kate BECKETT," Castle said.

"You?" Meredith asked rudely to Beckett.

"Got a problem Meredith?" Beckett asked.

"My ex is marrying again. And not just to anyone, to his muse, typical. Good luck _Kate_," Meredith cried. "Goodbye Richard!" she screeched angrily. Then she stomped off, her heels clacking in an angry rhythm.

"That went well," Beckett said.

"I'll say," Castle responded. Ryan walked past Meredith and approached Castle and Beckett with a confused expression.

"Was that?"

"Yep," Castle said.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked, looking back at where Meredith once was.

"I told her I was marrying Beckett, she is obviously jealous," Castle said.

"What do you have for us?" Beckett asked, as Ryan turned back towards her.

"Anderson is on her way down," Ryan said.

"Ok good," Beckett said. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's about it. Oh, and Beckett, your dad is also coming in later, wants to talk to the groom." Castle glared at her.

"He insisted, he's really nice, just trust me," Beckett said.

"Alright…" Castle gulped.

The elevator doors opened and two uniformed officers came in with a tall red-head. She had a large scar across her cheek and her clothes were torn slightly in many places as Beckett observed. Not only had she recently been in a fight, but it was none other than Ruby Anderson. Beckett got up.

"Are you coming?" she asked. Castle looked up.

"No thanks, Ruby and I have a bad history… family thing," he said.

"No better place to settle it," Beckett said.

"Alright," Castle said getting up and following behind Beckett.

"Hello Ruby, good to see you again," Beckett said, walking into the interrogation room. Castle closed the door.

"What is HE doing here?" Ruby demanded.

"He's doing research."

"Get him out of here," Ruby said. Castle shrugged, opened the door, and left the room.

"Better?" Beckett asked.

"Much better, thanks," Ruby said. Beckett opened her notebook.

"What do you know about Monica Swift?" Beckett asked.

"Moni? Why do you ask?"

"She was MURDERED, Ms. Anderson, answer me."

"Moni is dead?" Ruby asked.

"Ms. Anderson, please."

"Alright, alright, she used to work for me. As did her first husband. I knew he died, that was partially my fault. But I didn't kill her!"

"Used to?"

"I fired her after she went sober. The bitch wanted me to join her, and I fired her on the spot. But it was only because she broke my standards. She was my best employee!"

"What about this man?" Beckett asked, sliding a picture of Josh towards Ruby.

"That's her new husband, James or something… I wouldn't know, but I've seen her with him."

"Josh Swift, are you sure you don't know him?" Beckett asked.

"I told you, I have seen him with her, but I've never been formally introduced."

"Where were you between 3 and 4 this morning?"

"At home… asleep," Ruby said.

"Can anyone confirm this?"

"Yeah, my roommate, Sarah, and I have a security camera. May I go now?"

"I suppose so," Beckett sighed, writing something down. The uniformed officers that had brought Ruby in came and took her away. Castle stood at the door, and as soon as she was out of sight, he came in and closed the door. Beckett looked up.

"So," Castle began. "Honeymoon."

"Not now Castle," Beckett said looking back down at her notes.

"Come on Kate, our wedding is tomorrow, and I need to buy the tickets."

"Castle please."

"California?"

"No Castle."

"Greece?"

"NO Castle," Beckett's voice was getting tenser.

"What about… London?" he asked. Beckett looked up again.

"Buckingham Palace too?"

"I can pull some strings."

"London will do then," she said.

"Ok then, I'm going to order the tickets," he said getting up and kissing her cheek.

"Ok," she said. Then Castle left the room. She continued to write until the door creaked open again and she heard,

"For the record, that means we leave two days from today." Beckett turned and rested her left arm on the table.

"Get out of here Castle; we won't be able to go in two days if I don't get this done!"

"Alright! Alright!" Castle said closing the door again.

"Sir, we are getting no where with this case," Beckett said, following behind Police Captain Roy later that evening.

"Remind me again when your wedding is?" Roy asked.

"Tomorrow night sir," Beckett replied.

"Get done what you can."

"Excuse me sir?"

"I'm sure Ryan and Esposito can handle it, go get married, become Mrs. Castle the third."

"Thank you sir…" Beckett said with hesitation.

9:30 pm, a normal time to still be at the precinct.

"Hey sweetheart, I brought the dinner I promised you," Castle said, setting a Styrofoam carry-out container in front of Beckett.

"Thanks Castle," Beckett said.

"So, any leads on the case?"

"Besides Ruby and Josh, none," Beckett sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Relax, eat something," Castle said taking an identical carry-out container from a plastic bag and opening it.

"Not hungry."

"Come on Kate, eat something, it's your favorite!" Beckett looked up at Castle, and then she opened the container and began eating.

"See? Don't you feel better?" Castle asked.

"A little bit," Kate said, taking another bite.

"So, what were you talking to Roy about?" Castle asked his mouth full of French fries.

"Just the wedding, he said we can continue the case AFTER…"

"You become Mrs. Castle the third?"

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Beckett asked. A hit of anger was in her voice.

"Force of habit."

"RICK!"

"What?! It didn't start out as eavesdropping… I was just going to the break room!"

"And you still eavesdropped anyways? I was going to tell you what he said! Real professional Rick, real professional," Kate said.

"Ok, fine I'm sorry, I got curious, ok?"

"Then I forgive..."

"Hey guys." Ryan's voice rang out. Both Castle and Beckett looked up. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, no, what do you have for us?"

"Ruby's alibi checks out, we checked the video recording."

"What about the husband?"

"His boss confirms he was working late, Skye was with a babysitter," Ryan said.

"Great," Beckett sighed. "Now we have nothing."

"Not exactly," Esposito said, walking up to the desk. "We got Monica's best friend's name, Kobe Francis, she's coming in first thing tomorrow."

"Good work guys," Beckett said.

"We also got the names of a few co-workers, Brent and Lea Coupe, and Karla Sucar."

"Excellent," Beckett said. Castle got up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting married tomorrow, and the dry cleaners closes at 10:00, I got to go," he said. Beckett looked up at him.

"Ok. And what about my dress?"

"It's also at the dry cleaners; I'll drop it at your apartment later. May I have a key?" Castle asked. Beckett threw him a spare from her drawer.

"Set it on the table by the door when you leave, put the dress on my bed."

"Alright, goodnight guys," Castle said, waving while beginning to walk backwards, then he turned and ran towards the elevator.

Castle unlocked the door to Kate's apartment, her wedding dress draped over his right arm. He set the key down on the table, as told, then continued towards the bedroom where he set the dress down gently. When he stood back up, he looked around. The room smelled of Kate's perfume and clean bed sheets. He savored in the moment, and then went back towards the door.

He got to the couch before he saw the door handle jiggle, then a click. It swung open to reveal Beckett, who screeched with fear. Then slapped her hand to her chest when she realized it was only Castle.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I was dropping off your dress, like I said I would," Castle replied, pointing towards the bedroom.

"Right, sorry, I forgot," Beckett said. "Thanks." Castle nodded. Then he began to leave.

"By the way, I hope you like it, I don't really have an eye for wedding dresses, so Martha and Alexis picked it. Key is on the table, goodnight," he said. Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Kate walked into the bedroom, and just as Castle said, there was a black plastic garment bag on the bed. Kate set down her coat next to it and turned on the bedside lamp. She unzipped the bag to find an absolutely gorgeous wedding gown and matching veil. It was the basic cream white, about knee length. Kate picked it up and walked over to the full body mirror and held it up. It had short spaghetti straps, and lavender trim with lace lining the waistline. The matching veil had fake white roses on the headpiece, and it ran halfway down her back. Finally, Castle had pulled out a pair of flat white sandals from the closet, they matched the gown perfectly. _Who says you don't have an eye for clothing Castle? _Beckett thought to herself, admiring the gown. _I'll bet it was you who picked it out._

The next morning came and went. Beckett worked harder than ever, interviewing, writing, paperwork, it was almost too much to handle. She swore it was the constant coffee breaks that kept her going.

"Kate! Kate, calm down!" Castle said, following behind her that afternoon.

"I can't! Our wedding is tonight, there is no hope of closing this case!" Castle stopped her and spun her to face him.

"Did you even listen to Roy?" he asked. "Ryan and Esposito can handle it! We are going to be just fine!" Beckett suddenly felt calm. She set down her coffee cup.

"Ok, you're right. They can handle it," Beckett said. Rick sat down in his usual chair.

"So, did you like your dress?" Kate looked up.

"To tell you the truth, it was gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it." Castle's eye widened as he watched Roy come out of his office and stand by the door.

"Beckett," Roy called out. Beckett turned. Then she walked towards Roy.

"Yes sir?"

"I know your wedding is tonight and all, but we can't find a replacement officer for your case, I need you to keep your phone on tonight."

"Yes sir," Beckett said. Castle was waiting when she returned to her desk.

"Well?"

"I'm on call tonight, they can't find a replacement," she said, sitting her self down and sighing.

"I don't think it'll affect the wedding Kate, they know you're getting married, and they will think twice before calling you," Castle said reassuringly.

"Ok, but we need to get back to work."

"No, we don't," Castle said, sliding the mouse away from Beckett's reach.

"Why not?"

"Because, our wedding is in two hours, and I need some Kate time," he said, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Alright," Kate said, getting up and taking his arm. "Wait…What do you mean by Kate time?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Then you know what I want?"

"What do you want?"

"To solve this case," she said letting go of his arm, "So I don't have to worry about it at Buckingham Palace tomorrow." Castle watched as she made her way back to the desk. He followed and sat down as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, I need you to bring down Lea for me, yes, ok, thanks."

"Why Lea?"

"Because, I need to ask her something," she said, typing something into the computer. Castle's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "Ok, yes mother, ok, I'll be home soon."

"You need to go?"

"Apparently some kind of emergency," Castle said in a confused tone.

"Then you go, I'll finish up here."

"The wedding is…"

"At your apartment building, I know," Beckett said. "Now get out of here." Castle shrugged, and then he left.

"Mother?! I'm home what's the issue?" Castle called out, shutting the apartment door.

"Up here darling!" she called back. Castle climbed the spiral staircase and into his mother's bedroom.

"Well?"

"Which dress should I wear for your wedding?" she asked, holding up two dresses.

"You called me home, to help you pick a dress?"

"I consider that an emergency!" Martha cried.

"I'm going back to the precinct…" Castle said.

"It's a little late for that," Martha said.

"No it isn't, pick your own dress."

"Fine, then, prom gown it is…" Martha sighed, pulling out the ugliest dress Castle had ever seen.

"No! Not that dress!" he cried. "I'll stay."

"Excellent."

"Hey Beckett, where did Castle go?" Ryan asked, sitting himself down in the chair by her desk.

"He went home, some sort of 'emergency'" Beckett replied, looking back at the computer screen. She stared at the tiny clock in the corner of the screen. Only an hour left till the wedding…

"I got to go," Beckett said, grabbing her jacket.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"Home, the wedding starts in an hour!" Beckett called back.

"Well?" Castle asked, pulling the knot on his tie. "What do you think?" Alexis put her hand on her chin. Then she smiled.

"You look great dad," she said. Castle faced the mirror.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, for sure," Alexis said. A knock on the door made them both turn.

"I got it, I got it!" Martha said, running over to the door. When she opened it, Beckett was standing there; she was wearing a long coat over her dress, veil sticking out of the pocket.

"Wow, Kate, you look really good…" Castle said in awe.

"You don't look bad yourself," Beckett replied. Martha put her arms around them.

"You both look wonderful; now, head downstairs, and we'll be down soon." She said pushing both Beckett and Castle out the door. Then she turned.

"Gram, we should probably go too," Alexis said.

"Give the bride and groom some privacy, we'll take the next elevator."

The lobby of the apartment building was full with people; a white carpet separated the two rows of chairs, a white metal arch in front of the desk.

"You go ahead and finish getting ready, I'll see you," Castle said, walking in a separate direction from Beckett, who headed towards the front hall, slowly removing her jacket as she did so.

The music began shortly after, Castle and the minister stood at the arch, Beckett out of sight. The doors swung open, and Castle's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of his bride. She had the arm of her father, and a bouquet in her left hand. Martha rolled her eyes at the traditional factor, until Alexis elbowed her slightly. Beckett's father lifted the veil, the had Castle take her hands.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began. "We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Richard Castle, and Katherine Beckett, in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." It was silent for about a minute. Then as the minister began to speak again, a loud ringing came from Beckett's bouquet. She stared at Castle, who nodded. Then she removed her phone and flicked it open.

"This better be important," she said angrily into her phone. She nodded a couple of times, and then she stared up at Castle.

"Our main suspect is down the street, we have to nab her," she whispered. Castle nodded and both of them ran out of the apartment building, Ryan and Esposito followed shortly after.

"What was that?" Martha cried out.

Beckett pulled on her jacket, and got into the car.

"I can't believe this!" she cried, turning the key and starting the car.

"Kate! It's going to be fine," Rick said.

"Let's just hurry this up."

Castle and Beckett arrived at the small house down the road. A house they knew to be the home of Josh and Skye.

"Castle, stay behind," she said.

"But…" he began to complain.

"Just do it! This will only take a minute." Beckett pulled a gun from her purse. Castle watched as she got out and walked up to the door. Ryan and Esposito right behind her on the steps.

"NEW YORK POLICE!" she said banging on the door. "NEW YORK POLICE! OPEN UP!" she cried again. She nodded to Ryan and Esposito, and then she kicked the door in. Lea was standing there, a gun in hand, holding it up towards Josh.

"Quit questioning me! It was an accident!" she cried, firing off a shot towards the ceiling. Josh held on tightly to Skye.

"Lea!" Beckett cried, causing her to turn.

"What?" she cried, now holding the gun in Beckett's direction.

"Put the gun down Lea, I'm here to help you!"

"Help me? How can you help me? You can't even figure out that my husband had intentions of killing Monica!" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Lea, put the gun down," Beckett said, slowly moving towards Lea, who only held the gun tighter.

"You don't understand! I can't live with this guilt over my head! I was there! It was an accident though!" Lea cried. Then she dropped to her knees, the gun making a clank noise on the tile floor. Beckett walked over, kicking the gun towards Castle, who was standing in the doorway of the town house. Then she knelt down.

"What was an accident?" she asked.

"I fired the gun!" Lea sobbed. "I did it! It was all me!" Beckett rested her hand on Lea's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well, my husband told me that he wanted to kill Monica… and I wouldn't let him… so I went to see her at Central Park, around 3:30, she goes there every morning, and I tried to get her to believe me, when Brent got there, she believed me. I tried to take the gun from him. He hit my arm, then he went for Monica, he grabbed her, started beating her, I got the gun. I aimed it for him, and it went off, several times… when Monica dropped, Brent ran…so did I…" Lea said. Beckett looked up at Castle.

"Lea," she said.

"What? I suppose you have to arrest me now?"

"It's the law, I'm sorry, I know it was an accident, but I have to, stand up please…" Lea did as she was told, and let Esposito cuff her. Castle came over and stood next to Beckett.

"I know I couldn't live with something like that…" he said.

"I thought I told you to stay behind," she said. Castle shrugged. "Come on; let's head back to the precinct…"

"But what about…" Castle began. It was too late, she was already gone…

Beckett continued her paperwork late into the night. She didn't bother removing her dress… she just left her jacket on. Everyone else had gone home…

"Hey," Castle's voice rang out. Beckett looked up.

"Hey, why are you here? I thought you'd be home," she replied.

"I had some business to take care of," he said. "Look I'm sorry about earlier."

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"We never got to finish our wedding."

"Things happen Castle, we can reschedule."

"I don't know Kate," Castle said. "I hear that even homicide detectives get their happy endings."

"What is this one of your books?"

"No," Castle said. "This is real life." He pulled out the little ring from his pocket and took Beckett's hand. "What do you say? Want to give it a shot?" Beckett stared at him. And she nodded, letting Castle slide the ring onto her finger.

"What's wrong? You look unhappy," he said.

"I'm not, I was just thinking about how it will be awkward to…" Beckett didn't get to finish her sentence due to her phone ringing. Castle cocked a brow.

"Awkward to what?" he asked.

"Detective Castle…" she said.

**Awww… the story has ended. Haha, hope you all liked it! I know I enjoyed the constant time writing it! YAY! Leave a comment, whether u liked it or not, I don't care! CXB FOREVER!!!!!!!!! **

26


	2. SPECIAL NOTICE

SPECIAL NOTICE!

To the readers of this fanfiction, a sequel has just been released.

Please Read It If You Liked the Fanfic you just read.

Thank You!


End file.
